Air curtain incinerators have been available in various forms for approximately the past ten years. These older units were merely designed as a source of pressurized air to feed a fire which was burning in an open pit without much attention being directed to the environmental effect. Air curtain incinerators have become more popular in recent years mainly because of the rapid growth in our economy and favorable economic conditions creating a need for more housing, shopping centers, commercial office space and the like. All these demands have increased the rate at which sites needed to be cleared to keep up with the demands. In earlier years, when the needs were not as great, it was common practice throughout the country for local governments to provide designated landfill areas where land site clearing debris could be trucked and buried. In large metropolitan areas, where there has been significant construction activities, this practice has resulted in the rapid unavailability of adequate additional sites for this purpose.
In an attempt to overcome this problem, open burning of the trees, grass, roots, etc. was undertaken. However, due to the many environmental limitations imposed by Federal, State, and local jurisdictions, a means had to be found whereby open burning can be carried out without violating these statutes or ordinances.
The apparatus of the present invention provides for the rapid, environmentally safe destruction of trees, brush, roots, etc. It permits incineration with a minimum of ash and smoke being released to the atmosphere, thereby meeting all Federal and State environmental regulations.